Colapso de duas estrelas
by MeninaAzul
Summary: Dizem que não existem finais felizes para nenhum Black. - S/B.
1. Primos

**Os personagens não são meus. **

**São cinco curtas lembranças sobre a relação de Sirius e Bellatrix.**

**Comentários fazem o meu dia =)**

* * *

**Colapso de duas estrelas.**

_Dizem que não existem finais felizes para nenhum Black. _

_Eventualmente, estão certos._

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**Primos.**_

"_O 11 e o 13, o 17 e o 19, o 41 e o 43 - Os matemáticos os chamam de números primos gêmeos: ademais de ter a particularidade de que só podem dividir-se entre si e entre o número 1 , permanecem próximos, mas, nunca chegam a tocar-se (...) O Príncipe e a Princesa se conhecem na infância e até a idade adulta, uma força que não entendem, muito mais poderosa que o seu desejo e cruel como o azar, os aproxima e os distancia."_

**Patrícia G.**

* * *

Bellatrix e Sirius.

O nome dela conectado ao seu, sempre fora assim.

Quando crianças, as semelhanças eram tão gritantes que pareciam ser gêmeos – cabelos negros, dois abismos no lugar dos olhos, temperamento difícil e uma risada debochada e arrogante.

Em sua infância, Bella era surreal.

Por muitas vezes, a pegara fitando-o em uma estranha curiosidade, assim como ele fazia nos jantares em família. Eram em ocasiões assim que seus olhares em êxtase se cruzavam e a mesma constatação formava-se em suas mentes.

Eram tão iguais.

Os lábios mantinham-se selados, embora notasse de forma quase imperceptível um certo divertimento no canto da boca dela.

Bellatrix.

Sirius sempre gostou como tal nome estalava em sua língua ao pronunciá-lo. "Bella" era sonoramente intenso, como a prima, para logo em seguida deslizar em "trix" - uma serpente sorrateira.

Era a definição perfeita.


	2. Orion e Canis

Obrigada aos comentários, é sempre bom saber o que vocês pensam =)

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Orion e Canis. **_

Assim amam-se agora se odiando.  
O espelho embaciado,  
já Narciso em Narciso não se mira:  
se torturam se ferem  
não se largam que o inferno de Narciso  
é ver que o admiravam de mentira.

**Ferreira Gullar - Narciso e Narciso.**

* * *

Bellatrix tinha apenas dez anos quando sentiu ódio de Sirius pela primeira vez.

Eram duas crianças deitadas sobre a grama bem aparada e escura. Acima de suas cabeças, o brilho era intenso e inconfundível, não havia como se atentar a outras estrelas que a rodeavam.

Sirius.

O garotinho ao seu lado parecia imperceptível ao fato que herdara o nome da estrela mais brilhante que já vira, os olhos não piscavam, atordoados com o espetáculo a anos-luz de distância. Bella não o fitou, mas a presença do primo no jardim a sufocava. Não ousou olhar para o mísero corpo celeste com seu próprio nome, não importava mais. Os punhos pequenos fecharam-se em angústia e raiva.

Ele foi embora, mas ela manteve-se ali. Só se permitiu fechar os olhos quando os raios solares engoliram Sirius, tornando a estrela inapreciável.

Nunca sentira tanto prazer em ver a luz do dia.


	3. Transgressão

**Capítulo III.**

**Transgressão.**

* * *

_Se eu fosse outra pessoa, fazia-lhes, a todos, a vontade._  
_Assim, como sou, tenham paciência!_  
_Vão para o diabo sem mim,_  
_Ou deixem-me ir sozinho para o diabo!_  
_Para que havemos de ir juntos?_

_**Lisbon Revisited ****–****Fernando Pessoa**_

* * *

Sirius não se lembrava quando tudo realmente mudou.

Não fora de um dia para ou outro - o desprezo cresceu gradualmente, mas o ódio esteve sempre ali, até quando nem mesmo sabia o que essa palavra significava.

Sempre esteve, definitivamente...

...o velho gato da família com as entranhas expostas na sala de estar, o sorriso de Bellatrix, os olhos em apreciação – as orbes brilhavam – rubros na escuridão.

A garota ria, como se o corpo aos seus pés fosse uma grande piada.

Eram tênues lembranças...

...os dedos percorrendo a tão histórica tapeçaria de sua família, podia ouvir a voz distante de Regulus ecoando ideologias anti-trouxas, como se estivessem ensaiadas antes mesmo de saírem de sua boca desprezível.

Os olhos de Sirius pararam conscientes sobre o buraco negro enquanto seus lábios arquearam-se em um sorriso maroto. Marius Black : seu tio-avô e o único aborto da família, sua existência fora despercebida e mencioná-lo era a pior ofensa a se fazer. Desejou arduamente ter seu rosto queimado também, fora daquela estúpida tapeçaria, tornando-a macabra com mais uma mancha escura, mais um defeito do qual não poderia ser ignorado.

Nunca fora um crente em destino ou predestinação, mas ironicamente, vinte dias depois, saía sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos da Mansão Black para nunca mais voltar.

Não deveria ter olhado para trás naquela noite.

Mas olhou.

Deparou-se com um par de olhos semelhantes aos seus o fitando em fúria, ao contrário do que esperava, Bellatrix não sorria.


	4. Toujours Pour

**Para quem não sabe, "**_**toujours pour"**_** é o lema da família Black.**

_**toujours pour = para sempre.**_

* * *

**Capítulo IV.**

**Toujours Pour.**

Elimine meus olhos: eu poderei te ver,  
Arranque meus ouvidos: eu poderei te ouvir,  
E sem pés poderei caminhar até você,  
E sem boca ainda poderei te invocar.  
Corte meus braços, eu te segurarei  
Com meu coração como se uma mão fosse,  
Pare meu coração, e meu cérebro baterá,  
E incendeie meu cérebro,  
Então te carregarei em meu sangue.

**Poema de Rainer Maria Rilke feito para Lou Salomé.**

* * *

O sangue cobria os lábios dela, vira a mulher de relance, a visão ainda embaçada pelas torturantes sessões com os Dementadores.

Era apenas um detalhe.

A pele fria e acinzentada, seu corpo já não respondia como antes, assim como sua mente, seus próprios gritos eram substituídos por risadas lascivas – assim como ela.

Bellatrix era o detalhe.

O suor, as feridas no corpo, o cheiro de esgoto, o cheiro de morte, o ranger das celas, Dementadores, consequentemente, o frio.

Os olhos humanos são capazes de identificar 500 tons de cinza diferentes, Sirius não duvidava disso em Askaban.

Mas ela era o detalhe.

Porque ria descontroladamente, porque sabia que o fim era o mesmo para ambos, ria por saber que ele era inocente, ria porque eram dois miseráveis compartilhando a mesma insanidade, a mesma desgraça, o mesmo sangue.

"_Toujours pour"._

Não negaria, nem se pudesse, nem se quisesse.

O detalhe.

Cinza, cinza, cinza.

Vermelho.

Sangue nos lábios de sua prima.

Lembrou-se do batom carmesim que ela usava na última vez que a vira no Beco Diagonal. Deixou que a mulher o seguisse naquela noite, a caça e o caçador. A risada estridente de Bellatrix ecoando em seu ouvido. Em um instante, tinha os dedos fincados na garganta translúcida dela, no outro, os lábios vermelhos chocando-se contra o seus.

Enfim, o descontrole.

Beijou-a na boca, nos seios, nos joelhos, no quadril.

Fora brusco, seco, primitivo.

Não havia nada para comparações.

Suas mãos tremiam, enquanto a sensação de traição a si mesmo arrebentava-lhe lentamente por dentro. Amava Tiago, Remus, Lily e Marlene.

Marlene.

O cheiro de Bellatrix, porém, mantinha-se incrustado em cada poro de seu corpo. Esfregou os dedos sobre a camiseta branca de forma violenta, enojado com o batom vermelho que se espalhava cada vez mais no tecido.

Amava Tiago, Remus, Lily e Marlene, mas Bellatrix era seu subconsciente.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado ;)


	5. Supernova

**Primeiramente, obrigada aos comentários e os favoritos, é sempre bom saber que vocês gostaram. Enfim, o último capítulo :D confesso que Bella/Sirius é meu mais novo xodó e espero ler e escrever muitas histórias sobre eles. **

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Supernova.**_

_Supernova: . são objetos celestes pontuais com luz extremamente intensa e com duração de alguns meses, as supernovas representam o começo da fase final da evolução das estrelas de grande massa que exauriram suas fontes convencionais de energia._

_Como explicar que o homem, um animal tão predominantemente construtivo, seja tão apaixonadamente propenso a destruição? Talvez porque seja uma criatura volúvel, de reputação duvidosa. Ou talvez porque seu único propósito na vida seja perseguir um objetivo, algo que, ao ser atingido, não é mais vida, mas o princípio da morte._

**_ Fiódor Dostoiévski_**

* * *

Revidou com um soco no rosto patético, com grande satisfação, observou como quem contempla a mais bela obra-prima, o sangue de Lucius Malfoy escorrer de seu nariz pontudo.

Sangue puro por toda parte.

Ainda deleitava-se com o homem , quando a viu em meio aos vultos negros, ainda que estivesse com a máscara prateada lhe cobrindo a face, o cabelo selvagem a denunciou. Bellatrix retirou o adereço para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos e ele, por sua vez, se curvou em uma saudação teatral.

Para ele, tudo era um excitante jogo perigoso.

Uma armadilha do qual não se definia quem era caça e caçador. Raciocínio lógico. Como esgrima, à espera de uma ação e reação.

Dedicou a sua prima, todas as azarações que conhecia. E ainda que fosse loucura e masoquismo, ele não a mataria naquela noite.

Nem se pudesse, nem se quisesse.

"É o melhor que pode fazer, Bella?", sorriu ao vê-la cair.

A imagem do garoto ao seu lado duelando contra Malfoy mesclava-se com a do homem que um dia fora um irmão para ele. Sirius estava delirando. "Muito bem, Tiago!", as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes mesmo de formulá-las em pensamento. Quis dizer a Harry que tudo ficaria bem, mas um brilho esverdeado lhe cegou de forma definitiva.

Enfim, o silêncio.

* * *

Entre flashes de luz, ela via o rosto de Sirius.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ele ainda tinha um olhar zombeteiro quando o feitiço ricocheteou seu corpo. Foram três longos segundos para Bellatrix.

Bastava-lhe três segundos para irritar seu primo mais novo.

Três segundos para morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e ouvi-lo gemer.

Três segundos para proferir a maldição.

Duas palavras familiares.

Míseros segundos entre vida e morte.

Três segundos para o sorriso do homem desvencilhar-se de seus lábios.

O corpo dele projetou-se para trás enquanto sumia no Arco da Morte. Automaticamente, Bellatrix se lembrou da estrela de intenso brilho que uma vez vira sumir devido à luz do dia. Era como se Sirius nunca tivesse existido.

Foram exatamente três segundos em confusão, a estranha sensação de suas veias sendo corroídas.

Sirius Black estava morto.

Ela era caçadora.

Os gritos de Harry Potter ecoavam por todo o Departamento de Mistérios, fora o suficiente para fazê-la emergir do que pareceram ser horas debaixo d'água. Seus lábios voltaram a esboçar o sorriso de costume, riu em incredulidade diante do garoto que corria em sua direção.

"Eu matei Sirius Black!"

"Eu matei Sirius Black!"

Os pulmões queimavam em euforia e dor.

"Eu matei Sirius Black!"


End file.
